Hair
by nalujerzagruviagale
Summary: "Gray-sama has neater hair. Much neater hair. Since his hair is shorter, it does not fall as it used to. Oh no. It spikes in a super model fashion and Juvia has to get it right." Gruvia week prompt number one: Hair! Rated T for light swearing and mentions of tobacco use.


Hey guys! This is my first prompt for Gruvia week! I'm sorry it's so short- for some reason all of my stories are on the shorter side. This is a one-shot, but I'm so excited for all of the other prompts. Please review and let me know what you think!

Also, Fairy Tail is owned solely by Hiro Mashima. I just write wishful stories about his characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh!"

Gray's eyes opened slowly to see a frustrated Juvia sitting up and sucking on the tip of her finger. He sighed and sat himself up, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"What?" he muttered, voice heavy with sleep.

"Juvia stabbed her finger with the needle. She didn't mean to wake you. Sorry, Gray-sama." She flashed him a smile.

"S'fine," He said eyeing the object in Juvia's hands, "God, Juvia. Why are you still making those things?" He grabbed the Gray replica doll out of her hands, staring at it's plastered smile and blue button eyes.  
"Well it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Juvia huffed, snatching it back. Gray raised an eyebrow at this, leaning back on one arm and watching her cut the stitching around the hairline, "Juvia just can't get the hair right. She used to have no problem. All of her mini Gray-samas were perfect and exemplified him to a 'T'." A happy smile came across Juvia's face as she closed her eyes in memory.  
"I think the hair looked fine." Gray mumbled, running a hand through his own and laying back down with an arm behind his head, closing his eyes only to have them shoot back open at an indignant exclamation from Juvia.

"It was all WRONG, Gray-sama!" she wailed, "Gray-samas hair used to lie in a shaggy, unkempt way against his forehead. The materials would do just as Juvia manipulated them to do. But now," Juvia climbed onto Gray's lap and stuck her fingers in his hair, ignoring his "hey", "Gray-sama has neater hair. Much neater hair. Since his hair is shorter, it does not fall as it used to. Oh no. It spikes in a super model fashion and Juvia has to get it right."  
"Why the hell is it so important, Juvia? We've been dating for 2 years now. You have the real thing." he leaned forward nuzzling her neck and placing gentle kisses on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Gray-sama and Juvia have been dating for 3 years, 7 months, and 2 days, actually. And she has to get the doll right because what if Gray-sama goes on a job?" Juvia pushed him back gently by his chest.

"What're you talking about? In the past 3 years...and whatever days we've gone on all of our jobs together." he raised an eyebrow and reached over putting a cigarette in his mouth. Before he could light it, Juvia snatched it out of his mouth and snapped in half. He stared at her, before angrily grabbing his pack and placing another in his mouth, only to have her repeat the action. "What the hell, Juvia?!"

"Gray-sama cannot smoke anymore." She said matter-of-factly, climbing off her partner's lap and returning to her doll.  
"We've talked about this before, I've cut down. I'll quit eventually." Gray snapped back, placing another in his mouth and huffing indignantly when Juvia grabbed it and placed it with the other broken ones.

"Gray-sama smoking will hurt his baby." Juvia said, grabbing his pack and walking to the bathroom to toss it in the bin.

"My baby?" Gray swung his legs off of the bed, staring at the bathroom door perplexedly.

"That's right," Juvia said, appearing in the doorway and crossing her arms, "Juvia is pregnant with Gray-sama's baby and if he continues to smoke, the baby will grow up to be just as empty headed as Gray-sama believes Natsu-san to be." Gray stared at Juvia, blinking rapidly, before chuckling nervously and running a hand through his hair.

"Pregnant, huh?" Juvia searched Gray's face nervously for a sign of anger, but he simply met her eyes with his usual triumphant grin, "in that case, better get that doll's hair to look just like mine. I don't want my son confusing me for some poor sap."

"I KNOW~" Juvia wailed. Gray shot his arms out in defense.

"Hey, it was only a joke!" Juvia went on a rant, saying something about how "if Gray-sama kept his hair the same things would be fine," but to be honest, the poor man tuned her out. He instead admired her glow, and eyed her stomach with a smile. He was gonna be a father, and damn did he hope that little baby had his mother's hair.


End file.
